Hayato Shin
Hayato Shin is part of the Rookie 10 (Canon Name: "Rookie 9"; changed for this character), and was placed in Team Kakashi due to lack of space in the Genin/Team Correspondence roster. Currently, he is a Tokubetsu Jōnin of Konohagakure, and is tasked with the duty of body guarding Team 7; which now consists of Sai, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. He is labled as crazy and annoying by others, but seems to make good friends with Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyūga. Background Hayato never got to know his parents, however, this didn't stop him from succeeding as a ninja. Due to this, Naruto looked up to him in some sort - something which Hayato seems to dislike (due to the fact that he catches Naruto staring at him from time to time). Having been supported by the leaf village, he was sent to the Academy for ninja studies. At first, Hayato disliked the idea of being a ninja, especially since it involved a lot of riskiness and missions containing fear. Not having a choice, however, he stayed in the Academy, ignoring the offensive names other students threw at him (sissy, wuss, garbage). Hayato viewed this as the point in life which everyone once has/had to go through; a period in which every child goes through bullying. Because of this type of mindset, he wasn't offended at all. Eventually, he became one of the few rejects in the class; his only friend being Hinata Hyūga, whom she told her deepest darkest secret to - her love for Naruto. Ever since then, Hayato began to spy on Naruto. Surprisingly, he was never caught. With this said, Hayato knew a handful about Naruto, including the fact that he had a very big crush on Sakura. After telling Hinata this, she broke down into tears, but decided to keep her hopes up for him. Eventually, after a year of being in the Academy, he fell in love with the Ninjutsu classes. In turn, he studied hard and developed his own basic (at the time) Ninja Art, which was based off his favorite book, "The Adventures of Love"; he brought his made-up character to life with his made-up techniques. Due to this, he was often referred to as a "larper" or "a kitty". His techniques involved cat-like transformations, explosive combat, and close-ranged fighting gear. It wasn't until he beat Sasuke Uchiha in a small ninjutsu skirmish that people began to view his techniques as rather potent (atleast in the academy). This seemed to impress the proctors, especially because of his young age. Eventually, he gained the respect of Shikamaru Nara, who seemed to like his creativity. Personality Many seemed to think that Hayato had a rather nasty personality - which to them, showcased stuck-upness and self pride. Only Hinata knew about his true side; funny, wild, and rather loud. Hayato also wasn't really shy. He did, however, have somewhat of a soft spot when it came to being repremended by his teachers in front of the class. Hayato was a fan of romantic books and romantic fan-fictions based off his favorite series of books (who's chapters come out weekly in convenience stands). Because of this, he seemed to get along with Ino Yamanaka. Like Ino, he has a tendancy of spoiling every chapter for Sakura Haruno, earning him a punch. He does, however, hit her back, starting short fights which end up being broken up. Hayato is rather comical and enjoys saying things that make no sense what so ever in order to draw attention. Hinata and Ino find it hilarious, where as people like Sasuke and Shino find it down-right stupid and annoying. Whenever tasked with something, Hayato seems to take it to the next level, as shown when he dressed up like a girl when stalking Naruto for Hinata. His "code-name" while undercover was "Yukari-chan" and he often talked with falsetto to sound rather girly and innocent. Hayato loves to laugh. Whenever he laughs, he seems to have literal laugh attacks in which he laughs to the point of peeing himself. This causes people around him to laugh histerically as well, much to his liking. One thing people see in Hayato is the fact that he tries to be weird, even if it means the ruin and downfall of his reputation. This is something that Naruto Uzumaki looks up to, since he too is rather weird and unnoticed. Whenever a friend is in distress, he tries his best to help them out. He managed to get Naruto to take Hinata out for some ramen. There, she nearly confessed her love for him, but was interrupted by the sudden outburst of customers. Naruto was left confused, and Hinata was left in shame. Ever since then, Hayato seemed to lose respect for Kiba, because he teases her for having a crush on Naruto. Hayato is passive aggressive. He hates to fight, but in the battle field showcases great strength. Despite being crazy and loopy most of the time, he tends to show his more serious side from time to time in a rather comical way. He is also quite intelligent, having been compared to people like Shino and Shikamaru. Hayato tends to get depressed after seeing other guys with girls, or after watching guys play sports. This is mainly because he isn't as manly and doesn't seem to stand out for competition, like boys his age seem to. He eventually resorted to Asexuality, because he figured that for as long as he is alive, he would never meet the standards a girl is expecting of a guy. He tends to cry and speak of his problems with Hinata. Hayato especially gets like this when watching Sasuke Uchiha, who not only is probably the coolest/manliest of the Rookie 10 (at the time), but also rubs it in his face. Because of this Hayato seems to get himself into trouble after spurring verbal fights with Sasuke, which includes him threatening the girls that support him. Eventually, he got Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga to support him on the issue - considering that the two were also rejects. These fights often caused Hayato to cry to himself. Aside from this, Hayato has a romantic side. After meeting a Genin, who's name was Yukari Hoshikaze, he fell head over heals in love. The two talked often, shared the same interests, felt the same about their indifference, and had a very simillar personality. The two even had near-similar birthdays (Hayato is only two weeks older than Yukari). The two seem to go out everywhere together, and help each other in nearly everything. They are also good friends with Naruto and Hinata. Currently, Yukari is Hayato's girlfriend; putting an end to his Asexuality. Hayato loves drawing and art, loves to listen to smooth and theatrical music - like ballads, and loves to eat out. He enjoys spending time with his girlfriend and his friends. Appearance .]] In Part I, Hayato wore a black and white hoodie, with a mesh shirt underneath. He also wore tight black leggings, with bandages wrapped around his thigh and his black shruiken holster strapped around it. He wore a black headband on his forehead, and a ring with the initials "Y.H" written in Katakana (his girlfriend's initials, she has one with his initials). This showcases his loyalty towards her. As a Neko, Hayato's brown hair turns much lighter, and he grows ears on both sides of his head (emerging from his hair). He also grows a long and bushy tail, claws on all of his nails, and his fangs get longer and sharper. His pupils become much more cat-like. In Part 2, his casual attire consists of a v-necked sweater, who's sleeves cover half of his hands. Underneath this is a short-sleeved mesh shirt. This seems to bring out his chest. The sweater is black, and has a tight-fit on Hayato's body. The sweater seems to reach his neck, like Yamato's (from the canon series). He wears small, black squared glasses that seem to have some style, and tight black pants with bandages wrapped around his other thigh. His black shuriken holster is still strapped around the bandages. Now, he wears a pouch with ninja tools in it, which is strapped to his back-side. His tight-black pants are tucked into his black ninja sandals. Hayato still retains a very youthful appearance - he looks like a 13-14 year old, even though he's 15-17. This is something Tsunade seems to envy. His girlfriend also has this attribute. He also wears eye-liner, and keeps his hair spiked, yet short. He also wears two beaded ear rings, similar to the ones Chōji had in Part 1. His body also has more tone. Abilities Intelligence & Skill Hayato has always been creative with his ninjutsu, having created his own transformation technique, which suits battle purposes, weapons, and suits for augmentation. Hayato is also very intelligent, and has a talent for pin-pointing out information on his foes after a short amount of time in battle. Because of this, he became a Tokubetsu Jōnin; a position Shikamaru Nara denied. Hayato's IQ level is often compared with Shikamaru's and Shino's. With this said, his logic is greater than Sasuke's. During the written test phase of the Chunin Exam, he passed the test with a 95% average, despite being a Genin. He also passed the "last question" of the test with ease, thus, promoting himself to the second phase of the exam. Hayato seems to be very fast, however, his strength levels aren't as high as his speed. In Part II, this drastically changed - much to Naruto's surprise. After all ninja teams were full, and Hayato was left, his skill average left him with Team Kakashi, making it the biggest Genin squad at the time. Hayato has some skill in the area of sensing chakra. Ninja Art ]] Hayato created his own assortment of ninjutsu in order to stand out of what he called "the common circle of shinobi". He developed his techniques while he was in the academy, much to his instructor's surprise. One of his techniques is the Kingdom Kiss Technique, in which the user builds up chakra from within and exhales it in the form of an explosive heart. Once these hearts make contact with any surface, the chakra held within them will be released, resulting in an explosion. A greater version of this technique consists of a swarm of these so-called explosive hearts released from the user's mouth, making it a more deadly approach. With this said, Hayato created a unique suit containing chakra. This "Chakra Suit" consists of a unique helmet that resembles that of a football helmet, with a strip of glass running across the eyes instead of a face protector, which is installed on a normal football helmet. The helmet is white in color, with two red stripes starting at the front/center of the helmet, running all the way to the back of the helmet's shell. On both sides of the helmet is an open space for what seems to be large cat ears. The tortso consists of a red, long-sleeved shirt with finger-less gloves installed on the sleeves. On the wrists are two silver spiked cuffs. Around the tortso, are shiny-white suspenders; both straps crossing eachother at the center of the chest, instead of in the back. On the shoulders are white shoulder protectors; the shoulder pads are red (and made of metal), where as the white metal underneath these pads makes its way towards the chest in a v-like shape. This metal piece also covers the neck. On the forearms are white-metal arm protecters, which are outlined with red. From the back of the shoulder piece is a red cape; white in color on the other side. The legs consist of white trousers with a white belt around the waist, with spikes sticking out around it. The trousers are tight on the skin and are tucked into metal, high-heeled and knee-high boots. These boots are white and are outlined with red. By summoning this suit with the Generic Sealing Technique, the user's Chakra will meet with the suit's, thus causing a great uprising in power; strength, speed, reflexes and co-ordination are increased. The Neko Transformation Technique too increases speed, strength and agility; with an extra enhancement left last for the senses. Hayato can also transform his Katana into that of a unique "dancing pole". Some time durring the Chūnin Exams, Hayato developed a few more B-A ranked techniques. One being the Ninja Art: Love-Blast Beam Technique; a technique that focuses one's chakra into that of a pink-colored orb, only to be released in the form of a deadly beam with enough potential to potentially burn through rock. Later on, after Naruto left Konoha, Hayato began to experiment with this technique; incorporating a swarm of hearts into it, and increasing it's size/destructive power. After having mastered this combination, he named the technique Ninja Art: Super Love-Blast Beam Technique. After even more training, he managed to create a technique involving weaponry (Multiple Discs Phantom Technique); only to incorporate the technique with his beams. With that said, he once again increased the size/potential of the beam, increased the number of explosive hearts (and their explosive power), and added the weapon-based technique into the combo. This is Hayato's strongest technique, and is S-Ranked; with enough potential to level a portion of the forest. Hayato named the technique "Ninja Art: Ultra Sonic Love-Blast Beam Technique. Hayato can only use it once a week. Aside from all of this, Hayato can create clones made up of his explosive hearts. Medical Ninjutsu . ]] After some training in the Konoha Hospital along side Sakura and Ino, Hayato learnt the Mystical Palm Technique, and uses it often when out in missions to keep his team up and running. With this said, he is a big help to Sakura, yet he still tends to bother her alot. Using the Healing Heart Technique, he can send hearts with healing energy stored in them in order to heal himself and his comrades. This technique not only heals, but also replenishes chakra. The chakra replenishing property of this technique only works on others, not Hayato himself, because it is his own chakra that replenishes others. Hayato also has a talent for making medicine in the forest; all from raw materials. Tsunade pointed this ability out after observing his talent as a medical ninja. Despite having been offered proper training for the Chakra Enhanced Strength, he denied because he disliked the form of the training sessions. He also had the Neko Transformation Technique at hand. Hayato knows how to use the Chakra Scalpel Technique very adeptly, much to Sakura's surprise. Instead of having it surround his entire hand, he forms scalpels at the tip of his nails for more effective attacks when it comes to close-ranged combat, especially in neko form. Like most medical ninja, Hayato has above average chakra control. This has always been a talent of his; which is why Kakashi Hatake viewed Hayato as more of a Genjutsu-type ninja, much like Sakura. Weaponry Having read up on the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique and the , Shun decided to take an extra and yet "original" step, and make his own variant; involving small metal throwing discs. The technique, Multiple Discs Phantom Technique, allows Hayato to throw small throwing discs after making handsigns and building up chakra, bringing fourth corporeal copies of the thrown discs. Hayato also carries a katana, which is used for the Pole Technique. He has showcased his expertiece with a katana in battle; his movement is always fluid and his focus is kept on his opponent. After turning his sword into that of a pole, his fluidity seems to increase because he has more experience with fighting poles. Hayato is also very adept when it comes to the use of senbon. He mainly uses this technique with his modified Umbrella; the umbrella's handle is actually the sheath for his sword. This skill was inspired by Haku's fighting style, which involved the use of senbon. Hayato also tends to use poison on his needles, to add a deadly effect to them. Because of the antidote, Hayato is immune to his own special poison. Taijutsu When fighting at close ranges, Hayato shows impressive skill. His technique and form is fluid, and quite unique. To add some comical relief, however, Hayato goes by the rule "there are no rules in a fight". Thus, he takes different alternatives; ones that make his opponents label him as a sissy - most notably before death or defeat. Hayato uses ninjutsu in order to augment the strength of his taijutsu, however, without the use of chakra, Hayato too proves himself to be a skilled fighter when it comes to fighting at a hand-to-hand distance. Using taijutsu and medical ninjutsu, Hayato can make his scratches; let alone his finger nails, much stronger for a more offensive approach. Stats Part I Introduction Arc Hayato was present when Naruto flubbed the Transformation Technique. The instructor's reaction seemed to anger Hayato, yet he kept his temper - not wanting to get in trouble. Eventually, while Hayato was in disguise and following Naruto for Hinata Hyuga's sake, he got involved in the Mizuki skirmish. He managed to keep himself un-seen, thus, he ran away. A few days later, he was seen spying on Naruto while he personally trained . Acting like "Yukari-chan", he "cutely" giggled, catching Naruto's attention. It was because of this that Hayato came up with the conclusion that Naruto liked women who liked to laugh; laugh at anything. With the days to come, Hayato was rendered unable to join a ninja team, due to the fact that his skill was too averaged out to place him with other teams. Because of this, they placed him in Team Kakashi, making it a Dilux-Squad. Naruto and Sasuke were polar opposites when it came to the academy and skills. At the time, Sakura was the middle member of the team. As a result, Hayato was placed under this widely varried team. Hayato introduced himself, as part of Kakashi's ice-breaker. He also passed Kakashi's exam - one which worried the Third Hokage the most. As more days passed, Hayato prepared himself for the Land of Waves escort mission. Land of Waves Arc After completing a number of simple, uneventful missions, Team 7 was assigned the somewhat more difficult C-rank task of escorting Tazuna to the Land of Waves. When they were attacked by the Demon Brothers along the way, who tried to kill Tazuna, they realised that there was more to this mission than a simple escort. Tazuna revealed that his country was under the control of Gatō, who had left the people poor and unable to afford the more accurate A-rank mission payment. By building a bridge that would connect the Land of Waves to the mainland, Tazuna hoped to free the country from Gatō, prompting Gatō to try and kill him. Team 7 decided to help Tazuna, and act as his bodyguards until the bridge was completed. Having been of no use during the battle with the Demon Brothers, Hayato simply yawned at Sakura's insults, angering her. This prompted her to punch him, starting a small fight between the two. Kakashi simply broke this up and separated the two. They were soon attacked by Zabuza Momochi, another of Gatō's assassins, who engaged Kakashi in battle. When Zabuza captured Kakashi, he encouraged his team to escape with Tazuna. With Sasuke's assistance, they were able to free Kakashi, who in turn almost defeated Zabuza. However, Haku, disguised as a hunter-nin, intervened, and appeared to kill Zabuza first, in actuality only putting him in a death-like state in order to get him to safety. Kakashi suspected that Zabuza was still alive, and gave Team 7 a Tree Climbing Practice to improve their chakra control. Naruto and Sasuke developed a competition over the exercise, each determined to complete the training first, and subsequently motivating each other to do better. Hayato and Sakura finished rather quickly. Durring this training, Hayato managed to developed a better variant of his Kingdom Kiss Technique; the Kingdom of Hearts Technique. Naruto went to help Sasuke in his battle with Haku, but they were both trapped by Haku's Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals. When Haku tried to use a volley of needles to kill Naruto, Sasuke stepped in to protect him, appearing to die instead. Eventually, Hayato decided to intervene by firing explosive hearts at the mirrors from behind. His efforts, however, failed. Hayato was diverted by attacking Zabuza water clones, which he disposed of after much effort. On their way home, Naruto remarked to Kakashi that, even though Haku and Zabuza were their enemies, he still liked them. Chūnin Exams Arc After returning home and completing a few other simple missions, Team 7 was entered into the Chūnin Exams. In the first phase, a written test, the participating genin were tasked with completing the test by cheating, all the while being sure not to get caught. Hayato managed to answer the questions without cheating. While aware of techniques, like the Sharingan and Byakugan, he managed to cover his answers in order to stop ordinary ninja from cheating off of him. Like the rest of his team, Hayato managed to pass the 10th question. For the second phase, Team 7 was sent into the Forest of Death with one scroll, tasked to obtain a second scroll from another team and arrive at the forest's centre before the phase ended. Soon after entering the forest, they were attacked by Orochimaru, who immobilised Sasuke and Sakura with his murderous intent. Before Sasuke could forfeit their scroll in exchange for their lives, Naruto intervened, fighting Orochimaru by tapping into the Nine-Tails' chakra. Hayato, too intervened through the use of long-distance attacks, like Paper Bombs and his explosive hearts. This managed to catch Orochimaru of guard, however, Hayato's tricks were eventually caught onto. As a result, Hayato was forced to flee from the area, and go into hiding. After Orochimaru was driven off and Naruto awakened, he tried to open their scroll what was forbidden, but he was stopped by Kabuto Yakushi, who disguised himself as Konoha ninja. Team 7 and Kabuto encountered Team Oboro. After wasting a day trapped in the rival team's genjutsu, Team 7 was able to defeat them, take their scroll, and pass the round. Because too many genin teams had passed the second phase, a round of preliminary matches, where genin faced each other in combat, were held to thin the field. After watching the first few rounds, Hayato was matched against another ninja, whom too had a simillar issue with team-seating. This ninja was from . While the ninja had the upper advantage, due to the fact that he was faster and more agile, especially with a sword in hand, Hayato managed to win through the use of strategies. Not only did he run the ninja into a hidden pile of paper bombs, but he killed him with their resulting explosions - much to the Genin's disgusts (except for Gaara). After the preliminaries, Hayato went into non-stop training. This intense training allowed him to develope/master the following techniques: Neko Transformation Technique, Ninja Art: Love-Blast Beam Technique, Generic Sealing Technique, the Pole Technique and the Love at Hand Technique. In the final round of the Chūnin Exams, Hayato, like Sasuke, showcased dramatic improvement. He was once again paired up against a random ninja from the same village. From this point, Hayato displayed his unique assortment of techniques, and his dramatic improvement in speed, strength, and agility. With this said, he violently defeated his opponent with an explosive blast to the head. The audience was surely uncomfortable by the sight, resulting in a rather quick clean-up. Shortly after his battle, the Invasion of Konoha began. Invasion of Konoha Arc Hayato, like Sakura, was able to evade the sleep-inducing genjutsu brought fourth by the opposing ninja, thus, he was sent after Sasuke, who was pursuing Gaara in order to continue their fight. They caught up in time to stop Gaara from killing Sasuke. Hayato quickly went into his cat-like form, and begin a rather speedy battle with Gaara. With the power of the Shukaku, Gaara managed to blow Hayato through a few trees, rendering him unable to fight. Gaara, however, suffered a few injuries himself. These, however, were regenerated. Shortly after Naruto finished his battle with Gaara, Hayato woke up and ran over to Naruto, asking him if he was alright. Naruto simply looked at the sky, losing consciousness. Days passed, and Hayato and the rest of the shinobi came to a ceremony to respect the death of the Third Hokage and his sacrifice for the village. Search for Tsunade Arc Hayato was present when Itachi and Kisame made their move on Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Guy. Terrified, he hid in the tea house nearby. He later told Sasuke about what happened; how he saw someone who looked alike to him. This simply added onto Sasuke's thirst for revenge. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Like Shino, Hayato wasn't selected to go on the pursuit mission against Sasuke. Unlike Shino, however, Hayato was quite pleased with this. Just as he got into the mood of his now "quieter" life, Tsunade came and asked him to join the team of ninja learning medical ninjutsu under her. Hayato was pleased, yet within, he was really worried. Considering that he was talking to the Hōkage, he had no choice but to accept the offer. Days later, Hayato regreted the decision; Tsunade was a very mean and strict person in his eyes and her teachings were quite hard to grasp. After having witnessed the training for the Chakra Enhanced Strength technique, he boldly refused when he was given the oppertunity to learn the technique. Instead, he focused more with the Chakra Scalpel, applying it to his nails when in combat. As a result of Tsunade's training, Hayato learned how to control his chakra better, as well as medical ninjutsu and procedures. Hayato also tended to Naruto's wounds when he returned from his mission. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc When Naruto returned to Konoha, the remaining members of Team 7 were reorganised into Team Kakashi. As their first order of business, Kakashi gave them another bell test, this time the only goal being to take a bell, and that he would use his Sharingan against them. Although their abilities had improved, Naruto, Sakura and Hayato were still unable to beat Kakashi, and it was only by threatening to spoil the end of the latest Icha Icha novel that they distracted Kakashi long enough to take the bells. Hayato later bragged about his new rank to Naruto, much to his dislike. This simply added onto Naruto's distress after finding out that Gaara and the other Rookie 10 were Chūnin +. Upon arrival in Sunagakure, Chiyo was added to Team Kakashi as an adviser, and they followed Akatsuki's trail. Along the way, they encountered a body-double of Itachi Uchiha, which engaged them in battle. Kakashi and Naruto teamed up in order to defeat the lookalike, before continuing onto the Akatsuki lair. There, they found Gaara's body in the possession of Deidara and Sasori. When Deidara flew off with Gaara, Naruto and Kakashi pursued him, leaving Sasori to Chiyo, Sakura and Hayato. While Hayato made his way through Sasori's attacks, he remarked on how he's always stuck with Sakura. From there, another volley of attacks were fired at the two (from Hiruko's arm). In turn, Hayato used the Multiple Phantom Discs Technique in order to counter the poisonous weapons headed towards him. Soon, Sasori summoned the Third Kazekage, much to Chiyo's shock. With Chiyo using Sakura as a puppet and with Hayato at her side, the three prepared for battle. Hayato went into his Neko Form, summoned his Chakra suit and transformed his katana into a pole, only to use the Ninja Art: Super Love-Blast Beam Technique, putting an end to a handful of puppets being controlled by Sasori, and giving Sakura the advantage to trap him with the weapon Chiyo handed to her. As a reward for beating him, Sasori gave the three information on Orochimaru's base and where they usual met periodically. After Team Kakashi captured Gaara's body, Sakura and Hayato were unable to heal him, considering that he was already dead. Because of this, Naruto lashed out at Chiyō, due to the fact that she was the one who sealed the Shukaku into him. In turn for her actions, Chiyō gave up her life for Gaara. After Chiyō's funeral, Team Kakashi returned to Konoha. Sai and Sasuke Arc The Yamato-led Team Kakashi, hoping to find Sasuke, learned of an opportunity from a dying Sasori that he was meeting with his spy, Kabuto. Posing as Sasori within his Hiruko puppet, the group's temporary leader Yamato meets with Kabuto while the others watch. However, Orochimaru arrives as Kabuto destroys the Hiruko, Orochimaru clarifying to a confused Kabuto that Sasori never came as the rest of Team Kakashi reveal themselves to fight the two ninja. As Naruto assumes his three-tailed form in response, Hayato quickly fled the area, knowing that the events to come will be more than fatal. It was only after Naruto submitted to Kurama's influence and entered his mindless four-tailed form, that Hayato proceeded to gain in tell on the fight, mainly Orochimaru's fighting style. Disgusted, Hayato hoped that he would never have to fight the man. Later, after the rest of Team Kakashi arrived at the lair and Sai teamed up with them, Orochimaru confronted Sai, Naruto and Hayato to question Sai about his loyalties. He fled before he could be drawn into another fight, and later kept Sasuke from killing the team, knowing that they might kill another Akatsuki member like they had done with Sasori. With the mission failed, the team returned to Konoha. At one point, Sai begins visiting the Konoha library to read about relationships in the hopes of making some for himself, much to Hayato's surprise; he worked at the library with a part-time shift. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Hayato and the rest of the team are later sent to provide backup for Team 10 during their battle with Akatsuki. Because Shikamaru Nara was separated from the rest of the group, Sai, Hayato and Sakura were sent as backup for him, though upon arrival they found that Shikamaru had already defeated his opponent. Hayato returned with everyone else to Konoha, having not taken part in the battle. Because Naruto was injured during the battle he has difficulty eating when they get back. Sai, to improve their friendship, feeds Naruto, angering Naruto because he had wanted Sakura to feed him. Hayato, on the other hand, sees this, prompting him to laugh heavily. This simply humiliates Naruto - something that Sai doesn't catch onto. Itachi Pursuit Arc After news of Orochimaru's defeat at the hands of Sasuke, Team Kakashi decided to make another attempt to find him. Knowing that Sasuke was going after his older brother, Itachi, they teamed up with the members of Team 8 to find either of the Uchiha brothers. They scoured the landscape, and eventually encountered Kabuto, who had absorbed some of Orochimaru's remains into his body. After regrouping and Kiba picked up on Sasuke's trail, Naruto and Hayato used a number of shadow clones/Heart Clones to search the area faster. When one of his clones neared what he thought was Sasuke's location, he found Itachi there instead. Itachi repelled all of Naruto & Hayato's attempts to attack him, insisting that he only wanted to talk. He trapped Naruto in a genjutsu and paralyzed Hayato, as was later revealed, questioned Naruto on his dedication to Sasuke and to Konoha while Hayato blankly watched. Itachi left, and Naruto and Hayato continued their search, eventually finding Sasuke. When the real Naruto and the rest of the team moved to intercept him, they were stopped by Tobi. Despite their efforts to quickly dispose of Tobi, none of their attacks worked, and it was only after word reached them that Sasuke had killed Itachi that they were allowed to continue. Tobi, however, reached Sasuke first, and having lost the trail, the Konoha-nin were forced to give up on the search. Invasion of Pain Arc Once they returned to Konoha and learned of Jiraiya's death, Hayato tried to comfort both Naruto and Tsunade with cheap jokes. When Naruto blamed Tsunade for the death of Jiraiya, Sakura scolded him, much to Hayato's surprise. Both were then shocked to hear Naruto declare that he would get his revenge. Hayato later tried to help Tsunade calm down, but was interrupted by Pain's attack on the village. After saving some villagers and helping kill Pain's Giant Centipede, Hayato went out into the battle field as a healing aid. When Pain destroyed the village, Hayato was saved by Katsuyu. When he sees the village in ruins, he begins to laugh with hysteria, completely perplexed. After Naruto's return Hayato could only watch as Naruto tried to defeat the six Pains. He became quite excited when Naruto entered his six-tailed form, and was amazed to find out that Hinata risked her life to try and save Naruto because she loves him. He and Sakura heal Hinata afterwards and watches as Pain, defeated and converted by Naruto, revives all those who had died during his attack. Five Kage Summit Arc Hayato is later seen in a tent along with Naruto, Kakashi, Shizune, and Sakura. He listens up as Sakura tells them about Tsunade going into a coma, and that neither she nor Shizune could do anything for her. He and Sakura tried to cheer Naruto up, but their effort was interrupted by the arrival of Kiba. Kiba told them that Danzō Shimura has replaced Tsunade as Hokage and that he has ordered Sasuke to be executed as a missing-nin. Naruto and Sakura, hoping they might be able to convince Danzō to change his mind, asked Sai about him. Hayato laughs at this, prompting Sakura to slap him. This only starts yet another small fight between the two, which is broken up by Sai. Sai is unable to tell them anything, but their questioning attracted the attention of Omoi and Karui. The Kumogakure ninja informed them of Sasuke's crimes and demanded any information they may have on Sasuke. Seeing how upset this made Sakura, Naruto volunteered to tell them for her the information they wanted to know about Sasuke. Hayato quickly grabbed his katana, and placed it over Karui's throat while she beat up Naruto, prompting Omoi to stop Karui from "killing" Naruto with her fists. Naruto, along with Kakashi and Yamato, went to the Land of Iron to ask the Fourth Raikage to forgive Sasuke. While they are gone, Sai informed Sakura and Hayato of the lengths Naruto has gone to make her happy. This only confused Hayato. Shikamaru joined the conversation on behalf of the other members of the Konoha 11, telling Sakura that Sasuke's actions will only lead to war. Believing that the best course of action would be for them to personally stop Sasuke, Shikamaru asked for Team 7's consent. Sakura agreed, but insisted that she be the one to tell Naruto. Hayato, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, and Lee went to the Land of Iron to talk to Naruto. After they located him, Sakura made a false confession of love to Naruto and claimed she no longer cares about Sasuke and encouraged him to give up on the promise he made to her. Naruto, knowing very well that she's still in love with Sasuke and that she doesn't love him, does not believe her and says she is lying to herself. Angered by this, she insisted it was true and then pushed for Naruto to forget his promise to her and focus on the fact that Akatsuki is after him. Naruto, in turn, said that he was also pursuing Sasuke for his own reasons, not just because of his promise to her. Again, furious by this, Sakura left with her group. Ignoring Kiba's questions about why she hasn't told Naruto their plans, she asked him to help her find Sasuke. Hayato only backed Sakura up, and told her to answer him, however, nothing came out of her mouth. When they start nearing Sasuke, Sakura tried to set off a knockout gas to incapacitate Kiba, Sai, and Lee. Sai stopped her and, having told Naruto and Kakashi about their plans, instructed them to wait for Kakashi to arrive. She convinced Kiba and Lee to fight Sai with her, but used the knockout gas on them as they began to scuffle. Hayato managed to evade the gas, prompting him to follow her, full of anger. Sakura and Hayato found Sasuke about to kill Karin. She stopped him and told him that she wanted to join him, even if that means betraying Konoha. Hayato threatened to kill her if she were to do such a thing. With this said, Sakura's pressure was rising. Suspicious, Sasuke told her to show her resolve by killing Karin. Pretending to agree, Sakura approached them, thinking that if she killed him now, it will all be over. Karin interrupted her by warning her that Sasuke was about to kill her, but his attack was blocked by Kakashi. From there, Hayato uses the Love at Hand Technique, in order to completely blow Sasuke's head off. At the last minute, Sasuke evaded the attack. Sasuke noticed Sakura and seized her by the throat and attempted to kill her, she was then rescued by Naruto. Hayato then made a few hand-seals, sending a volley of explosive hearts his way. Naruto then prepared himself to attack Sasuke after Kakashi tells him and Sakura that he will personally take care of Sasuke and wishes for them not to witness it. Kakashi states that Sakura's kunai was crafted by Sakura herself, with poison learned from Shizune, and that it would most likely not work as Orochimaru would have made him immune to it. After Naruto voiced his determination that he and Sasuke will die together one day in battle, and that he would shoulder Sasuke's hatred as a friend, Hayato was glad that Naruto showed him a way for Team 7 to still have a happy ending without Sasuke. However, Naruto suddenly collapsed from the poison kunai that Sasuke used to nick Naruto's face when he saved Sakura from him, thus, Hayato giggled. Sakura gave him an antidote on Kakashi's request. After Sakura gave Naruto the antidote, Naruto says he still feels sick. When Naruto asks who Karin is, Sakura replies that she's a partner of Sasuke, which Karin denies. When the group are ready to leave the bridge, Kakashi reminds Sakura that she left something behind to which he is refering to Kiba and the others. Team 7 and Karin are later seen with the sleeping Kiba, Akamaru, Lee and Sai and Kakashi expects Sakura to apologise to them after they awake to which she will. After returning to Konoha, Hayato is seen present with the rest of her friends, wondering as to what Naruto is hiding from them, remembering his statement about his and Sasuke's death in a possible fight. Shinobi World War Arc After having aided Kakashi's division, the ones whom fought the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Hayato accidentally ran into battle against Obito and the revived Jinchūriki. Having no choice but to fight, he joined Kakashi, Guy and Naruto on the battle field. Hayato went into his Neko Form/Chakra suit, and sent a stronger variant of his Ninja Art: Love-Blast Beam Technique at the beasts, causing an explosion. Eventually, some of the Jinchūriki went into their tailed beast's full form, causing Hayato and the others to flee. As they retreat, Guy alerts him to Naruto's predicament. Hayato is astonished at the fact that Naruto is trapped inside a tailed beast. While Kakashi severed upcoming arms, Hayato and Guy took the tailed beasts on with Taijutsu; here, Hayato showcased good use of the Chakra Scalpel. Eventually, Naruto succeeds in releasing Son from Tobi's control, thus, Kakashi, Hayato and Guy look on shocked as the now fully-transformed jinchūriki bear down on them. Hayato, as usual, begins to laugh histerically. As the situation becomes dire, Kakashi decides that he would warp away the five Tailed Beast Balls that were aimed at them, but Guy tells him that there was no way he had enough strength for that. Hayato backs up Guy's statement. Kakashi also declines Guy's decision to use the eighth gate, stating he would die after opening it. The three are rescued however by Naruto who deflects the attacks with such speed that Hayato believed that he had died, taking the beast's power into consideration. Absorbed into the Nine-Tails' chakra as Naruto transforms, the three watch on at the battle between the beasts ensue watching in horror as the five opposing beasts later combine a Tailed Beast Ball, and Naruto attempts to counter with his own. Hayato once again begins to laugh with hysteria. After Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode was cancelled, Kakashi stands alongside Guy with Hayato beside the two, who uncharacteristically says that he was quite surprised at Naruto's powers. Kakashi then tells him that their youth wasn't over just yet which seemingly gets Guy back to his old self. He is later seen in battle beside Might Guy, Naruto Uzumaki and Killer B in his full Eight-Tails form preparing to assault Tobi and the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Launching an attack with his Heart Clone, Hayato, the clone, and a swarm of explosive hearts head towards the statue at rather high speeds. The attacks hit the statue, yet, much to Hayato's surprise, it is barely effected. Because of this, Hayato draws back. While Naruto and Guy battle Tobi, Hayato and Kakashi focus on the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Kakashi then tries to use Kamui on the the statue to remove it's head, however the statue seems to have nullified the attack which confuses Kakashi. Hayato sends a volley of small throwing discs at the statue, yet, despite it being pierced many times, continues to fight as if nothing had happened. Kakashi, on the other hand, infuses a kunai with Lightning Release and calls out to B to launch him. Launching across the battlefield, Kakashi easily cuts through a rock that separated him from Naruto and launches the kunai at Tobi who becomes intangible and kicks the kunai towards Naruto. Kakashi uses Kamui once again to warp away the kunai. Regrouping as the last attack seemingly fails to land, the shinobi wonder how they were going to defeat Tobi. While this happened, Hayato continued to attack the statue - scratching it, and throwing explosives at it. Hayato's speed seemed to catch the statue a bit off guard. Noticing the slight crack in Tobi's mask, Kakashi denies the fact that it was made by Naruto's last attack, and noted that the crack was too sharp to have been made by an impact like that. Realising what had made the gash in the mask, Kakashi called out to his comrades to aid him in testing his hypothesis. Climbing into B's hand the four shinobi are launched across the battlefield, and after Guy, Naruto and Hayato (who drew back from the statue) respectively attacked Tobi, just before the masked man phased through Naruto's Rasengan, Kakashi used Kamui to send the Rasengan to the other dimension. Tobi's right arm was then subsequently hit by an unseen attack at which time Kakashi declared that his hypothesis was right and realised that Tobi was not using two separate techniques to warp himself away and another to phase, but one single technique. Obliging Guy's request to tell them his analysis in the simplest way possible, Kakashi explains what occurred that Tobi only intangible by transferring part of himself into the other dimension where Kakashi sends whatever he targets with Kamui to. But as this other dimension is pointed out as a link between his Sharingan and their enemy's, Kakashi questioned Tobi as to where exactly he got the eye from. However, Kakashi is horrified upon hearing Tobi's answer of obtaining his Sharingan from Kannabi Bridge during the previous war. Kakashi's reaction confuses Hayato, prompting him to ask Kakashi if Tobi and him were related in a way. Kakashi is at a loss for words, in a daze thinking of his former comrade, Guy attempts to snap him out of it while Naruto charges at Tobi in his Tailed Beast Mode. Hayato followed Naruto, withlist charging a simpler beam. Jumping to the side and into the air as Naruto created a shadow clone to attack Tobi, Hayato fires the beam in the same direction. Kakashi seemingly warped away the dispelled clone's Rasengan and Hayato's beam before collapsing from the strain with his eye bleeding. In reality, however, Kakashi warped the beam into the other dimension, allowing his student's technique to catch Tobi off guard and shatter his mask. Kakashi is left completely stunned as he looks on to see that behind the shattered mask, is his childhood friend Obito Uchiha. As a result, Hayato laughs, much to Gai and Naruto's annoyance. Weakened from his injuries and overusing his Mangeykō Sharingan, Kakashi falls to his knees in exhaustion. Obito again attempts to warp Kakashi to the other dimension, but is stopped by Naruto. After Kurama temporarily switches places with Naruto, he grabs Kakashi, and throws him towards Obito, who successfully warps him away. With no time to complain, Naruto attacks Obito while Kakashi, who Kurama had supplied with chakra when he threw him, attacked Obito's materialised body parts in the other dimension. After Kakashi returned, Hayato stayed behind healing the injured, as well as helping Kurama in his act of replenishing other's chakra. Eventually, the Ten-Tailed beast is brought into the battle field. With this said, Hayato nearly pees himself laughing. At the same time, he cried. Soon, Hayato joined the Allied Shinobi Force in the battle against the 10 tails, taking side with the Medical Ninja. Trivia *Hayato's Theme-Song is "My Answer" by SEAMO. :According to the databook(s): ::*Hayato's hobby was drawing. ::*Madara's favourite food was Steak and Mongolian Beef. ::*Madara wished to fight and destroy Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. ::*Madara's favourite phrase was "What goes around, comes around". Quotes *(To ) "Quit acting so cool just because you're Naruto. Never give up? Please, you're just setting a bad example for the village's children!" *(To "THAT'S ENOUGH, NO CHEST!" *(To "Why does every girl like you? Sheesh! When will they just get that you're a no life jerk that rejects and eventually betrays everyone?" *(To "Time to spy..."